Things Aren't Always as easy as they Seem
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Learning. Contains mild cursing. This is the sequel for those of you who wanted one


Wahaay! Lot of reasons to be happy! The No.1 one being it's Half Term!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs around singing:: Ok I'm back. And since I'm in such a happy mood I'm gonna write humour fic instead of a none funny one ^_^ I s'pose it's the sequel to Learning. I know loads of you wanted one so here it is -_~ Oh and Yami Yugi Chan (YYC) appears in this fic with her permission (Thanks YYC ^_^). So here it is!  
  
Things aren't always as easy as they Seem.  
  
"Umm, Yami the idea is to let go of the ball when you bowl it" Yugi commented. Yami pouted as he walked back up the isle.  
"You never said that" he said sitting down. Yugi watched as Tristan took his turn. The ball hit the pins in the middle, knocking them all down. He raised his arms triumphantly.  
"And that wins the game" he grinned broadly. Yami frowned. Yugi smiled and elbowed him.  
"Don't be so jealous Yami. You may be the King of Games, but that doesn't mean you have to be the King of every games ever invented" he whispered. Yami gave a look of innocence.  
"I'm not jealous" he protested. Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh c'mon admit it. You're jealous that Tristan won" he teased. Yami turned away and sniffed. "You are! You jealous because you lost one game!" Yugi laughed as they walked out of the bowling alley.   
"What do we do now?" Joey asked. Tea thought for a moment.  
"We could go down the beach" she suggested. Joey looked to Tristan who looked to Yugi who looked to Yami who turned to look at someone, but there wasn't anyone else to look to.  
"Well no one else has a suggestion so we might as well" Tristan stated. Joey lifted his hand up to the dark night sky.  
"To the beach!" he said enthusiastically, walking off leaving the others with large sweat drops on their heads. They walked after him after they'd let him walk by himself for a few steps. He turned back to them. "Hurry up guys!" he shouted and started running.   
"Here we go again" Yugi muttered as they sprinted after the blonde (A/N: I have nothing against blondes seeing as I am blonde ^_^).  
  
They reached the darkened beach to find Kaiba down there too. He smirked as he saw Yami appear over a sand dune.  
"Hey Yami, you should be safe down here- there aren't any lamp posts or trees!" he shouted. Yami glared daggers and ran at Kaiba. Now Seto Kaiba isn't a coward but he ran away from Yami, just for entertainment.  
"Will you shut up about lamp posts and trees! You wouldn't be smiling so much if you hit a couple!" Yami shouted as he sprinted after Kaiba.   
"No I wouldn't be smiling but then again I won't be as stupid as to run into it to start with!" Kaiba yelled back, increasing the gap between himself and Yami.  
"You wouldn't roller blade anyway you pompous git!" Yami shouted. This insult hit Kaiba right where it hurt most- his pride. He stopped running and faced Yami who also stopped. Flames surrounded Seto as he glared angrily, fists clenched tightly.  
"What did you call me??" he said through a clenched jaw.  
"You heard me. I called you it just now and I'll call you it again. You are a pompous git!" Yami said smiling at his insult success. The smile quickly vanished as Kaiba ran straight at him. Yami turned and ran back across the sand.  
"Kaiba really doesn't like being called pompous does he?" Tea stated as Yami ran past them, with Seto hot on his heels. Yugi shook his head.  
"To add to you being 110% pompous, you're also a crap duelist, I could beat you in my sleep!" Yami insulted further, thoroughly enjoying himself. Kaiba picked up speed.  
"Yami is really gonna have to stop the insults, Kaiba's gonna catch him in a minute and he won't be happy" Tristan observed. Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami ran faster as he looked behind and saw Kaiba running full speed towards him, and catching up- fast.  
"When I catch you I'll knock you into next season!" he roared. Yami looked about. In front of him he saw a familiar group. One member turned and saw him. He waved. She waved back. He ran up to her and grinned happily. He turned back towards Kaiba.  
"Hey Kaiba, there's someone here who wants to see you!" he shouted. Kaiba slowed down. He stopped hesitantly. The girl stepped forward out of the shadows.   
"Hey Kaiba" Yami Yugi Chan (YYC) smiled sweetly. Kaiba screamed. He turned and ran back.  
"Not you! Anyone but you!" he shouted as he ran. Yami turned and smiled at YYC.  
"Thanks YYC" he said.  
"No problem. Hey guys what do ya say we go and do some Kaiba Torturin?" she asked turning back to her group. They all cheered, including some of the great lovers of seeing Kaiba suffer: Scarlet Moon, Fiery Charizard, as well as others.  
"Let's go!" she shouted as she led the group off after Kaiba. Yami waved as they went.  
"Have fun!" he shouted as he went back to Yugi and the others. Joey shook his head.  
"If only we could join them" he sighed. Yami smiled.  
"Why don't we? C'mon it'll be fun" he pleaded. Yugi shook his head.  
"We can't. We've gotta go home" he explained. Yami pouted and followed his Aibou.  
  
The next day, Yami sulked as he sat in his Soul room. He couldn't come out for the morning as Yugi was at school. He sat watching Yugi answer questions about Romeo and Juliet.  
  
//That's wrong//  
  
Yugi frowned.  
  
/Not it isn't/  
  
//Is to. The story is more about hate than love//  
  
/No it isn't. it was called Romeo and Juliet because they loved each other, not Montague vs. Capulet/  
  
//Yeah but they never would've met if it wasn't for their family's hate//  
  
/Do you actually know the story?/  
  
Yami shrugged.  
  
//Only the parts that you've done in class//  
  
Yugi sweat dropped.  
/So you're telling me that the story's more about hate when you don't know the story?!/  
  
Yami said nothing, but huffed and went to sulk in his room. Yugi shook his head and carried on.  
  
//That's wrong//  
  
Mentally, Yugi collapsed.  
  
At lunch, the four friends were sitting in a circle on a grassy area. Joey lay on his back looking up at the sky. Yugi was busy eating his sandwich when Yami came out of his Soul room.  
"Yami what're you doin out?" he cried, his sandwich halfway up to his mouth. Yami shrugged again.  
"It's boring in there. I wanted to do something" he explained. Yugi offered him his other sandwich, but Yami refused it.  
"You really are gonna have to learn to like modern food" Yugi stated, raising an eyebrow.   
"Oh what's that?" Yami said excitedly, as his looked down the small hill.   
"What's what?" Tristan asked. They watched as Kaiba ran past being chased by YYC and her team.  
"Yay Kaiba Torturing!" he shouted and ran down the hill after the group.  
"Yami come back!" Yugi shouted after him.  
"Don't worry Yugi, he'll come back" Tea winked at him. Yugi blushed a deep red.  
  
Yami returned about half an hour later, giggling and running around madly. Yugi covered his face with his hands.  
"What did they give you?" he asked. Yami giggled and sat down, only to get up again. "Oh no. Please don't say it was anything with artificial colouring in it" Yugi muttered. Yami grinned and nodded. "How much?" he asked again. Yami went through a couple of minutes, trying to think relatively seriously.  
"I dunno, bout 3 bottles of orange Fanta and 1 bag of M&M's" he shrugged and ran up and down the hill. Yugi gazed at him wide eyed.  
"That's enough to keep him hyper for the whole afternoon and evening!" he moaned.   
"What're you gonna do? He can't go into lesson" Tristan stated, watching Yugi's double as he ran about. Yugi stood and walked over to Yami.  
"You're gonna have to got in your Soul room again for the afternoon Yami" he said. Yami stopped.  
"But I don't want to" he pouted.  
"You can't go into lesson, you know you can't" Yugi stated. Yami thought for a moment and then smiled.  
"You'll have to catch me first" he said dashing off. Yugi groaned as he gave chase to his double.. Yami weaved everywhere, making Yugi's task even harder. Yugi knew he wasn't going to catch Yami when he was like this. He stopped running.  
"Yami, tell ya what. If you go back in then you can have you're choice of what we do later" he shouted and added hesitantly, "you can have more Fanta later too." Yami stopped and turned.  
"I can?" he smiled. Yugi nodded.  
"Ok" Yami said and disappeared back to his Soul room.  
  
That evening, Tristan, Tea and Joey were sitting with Yugi and a still hyper Yami.  
"So you're sure you want to go there Yami?" Yugi double checked. Yami nodded.   
"Well that's tomorrow sorted then" Tea said, as she leaned back against Yugi's bed.   
"Are we doin anything tonight?" Tristan asked. Joey shook his head.  
"I've gotta stay home" he explained.  
"So've I" Yugi added. Yami huffed.  
"Why've we gotta stay home Aibou?" he asked, as he momentarily stopped walking around.  
"We've been out practically every night for the past two weeks and Grandpa said we had to stay home tonight" Yugi explained. For a moment it looked like Yami was going to sulk, but instead his grinned widely and wandered out into the hallway.  
"What's he up to?" Joey said. Yugi shrugged. Tea looked at her watch.  
"I've gotta go" she said standing up. Joey and Tristan also rose.  
"We should go to" Tristan added.  
"We'll meet you there about 3:00 tomorrow- k?" Joey told Yugi. Yugi nodded an ok. He showed them out and went back in. He found Yami in the kitchen.  
"What're you doin now, that you shouldn't be?" he asked, soundly like a mother fussing over her child. Yami turned from facing the cupboard.  
"I wanna try cooking again Yugi" he replied. Yugi sighed.  
"Ok, we'll try cake making" he mumbled.  
"With icing?" Yami asked excitedly.  
"With icing" Yugi confirmed.  
  
Yugi was relieved when finally he and Yami finished the cake they were making. Yugi had trouble stopping Yami taking the food colouring when they were making the icing. Yami was pleased with his `masterpiece`, which was basically a two layered cake with jam in the middle and bright yellow icing spread lopsidedly on the top.   
"We've gotta wait for the icing to set properly" Yugi stated. He turned around to put the bowls in the sink. Yami quickly ran his finger on the side of the cake. He then put the finger in his mouth and sucked the icing off it. Yugi turned back to the cake and stared at it.  
"Did you just take some of the icing off?" he asked suspiciously. Yami shook his head, finger still in his mouth. He wandered over to the sink and washed his now icing free finger. His turned and didn't see the wet patch on the floor, until he slipped on it. He skidded across the floor.   
"Yami, watch out for the-!" Yugi winced as Yami hit the counter causing the cake to fall over the edge and landed directly on his head. He burst out laughing. Yugi couldn't help laughing at his double.  
"You're s'pose to eat it not wear it as a hat!" he giggled. Yami smiled broadly as he picked the majority of the cake off of his head and threw it at Yugi. It hit him in the face. He gasped as it fell to the floor.  
"That's it! You asked for it!" he shouted, picking up pieces of icing and throwing them back at Yami.   
"Yugi would you mind-?" their Grandpa entered the room and stopped his sentence when he saw the state of the kitchen. Icing and pieces of cake were everywhere, all over Yugi and Yami, over the cupboards and on the counters. Yugi and Yami were almost unrecognisable, with their heads, hair and clothes caked with, well, cake (what else?!). Their Grandpa smiled.  
"I think you two have some clearing up to do" he commented. They grinned and nodded. He left them as they started wiping down the surfaces and work tops. "Those two'll be the death of me" he muttered.  
Later, after Yugi and Yami had got the kitchen looking relatively normal, they had gone to get a bath. Yugi sat whilst Yami washed the reminding cake out of his hair. He had already done Yami's for him.   
"Do you ever think about being with someone else Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.  
"What do you mean?" Yami said confused.  
"You know, like if the puzzle had ended up with someone else" Yugi explained his question.  
"Oh. No I can't say I have. You the only one I want to be with" Yami answered.  
"What happens when I die though? Where'll you go?" Yugi quizzed. Yami thought for a moment.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to the puzzle, maybe I'll die with you" Yami replied.  
"If you could choose, what would you do?" Yugi questioned further. Yami didn't hesitate with his answer.  
"I'd die with you" he said simply, "why do you ask Aibou?"  
"I was just wonderin, I've never really thought about it" Yugi murmured.  
  
That night, Yami lay awake thinking about his conversation with Yugi. His rose and left his Soul room. He walked out of their room quietly. He went out and stood at the top of the stairs.  
"What ya doin Yami?" he jumped so badly when Yugi spoke, that his toppled forward and fell down the stairs. Yugi winced when he hit the bottom. He ran down and knelt beside his double. Yami sat up.  
"I'm ok" he said groggily before he fell back.  
  
The next day, Yugi and Yami were standing around waiting for Tristan, Joey, Tea and Mai. They came eventually and Yami practically skipped into the building. Joey shook his head.  
"I hope no one from school sees us here" he murmured.  
"Oh c'mon Joey, it'll be fun" Yugi said enthusiastically, walking in after Yami.  
  
Inside, Yami looked about in wonder.   
"What do we do first?" Tea asked. Yami pointed excitedly.  
"Mud wrestling!" he said happily, running over to an arena. Joey looked over to Tristan and shrugged. They headed after Yami. They entered a ring and started. Mai looked over to Tea.  
"Do you want to?" she asked. Tea nodded.  
"Might as well. Either that or we watch the boys" she commented. Tristan and Joey were slipping everywhere. It ended with Tristan winning. Next Yugi and Yami tried. Even though Yami had a height advantage, Yugi wasn't disheartened. He ran at Yami and they skidded across the muddy floor and hit the side. They went back to the middle. Yami managed to get Yugi on the floor, making him the winner. He offered a hand to Yugi to help him up. Yugi accepted it, but pulled Yami over. He then tried to get up but slipped again. Yami also tried but ended up on the floor again. Eventually they helped push each other up and slid out of the ring together.  
"It's your turn Tea" Yugi said, from beneath the layer of mud that his was coated in.  
"Err, me and Mai are gonna give that a miss" she sweat dropped at the thought of ending up looking like them.   
"Oh c'mon you should try it" Joey insisted.  
"I know. Why don't we go to the Mud baths?" Mai suggested. Yugi shrugged as everyone looked to him.  
"I don't mind" he said.  
"Great! Let's go!" Tea cried, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards them. Joey, Yami and Tristan laughed at his expression. Joey stopped laughing when Mai did the same thing with him. Tristan and Yami were left. They walked behind them, laughing hilariously.  
  
The Mud Baths were based in separate rooms and looked like big Jacuzzis without the bubbling and filled with mud instead of water. They had all changed into their swimming gear. Mai, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yugi walked over to and looked in dark liquid mud.  
"We're gonna sit in that?" Yugi said, raising an eyebrow. They turned and quickly moved out of the way as Yami ran up behind them yelling wildly as he jumped straight in to the thick mud. He created a mini wave, splattering everyone else with it.  
"Yami?!" Mai fumed. He grinned at her. Yugi laughed and walked over to the edge. Yami moved over and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him in. Yugi sat up and gasped.  
"I wish you'd stop doin that!" he said in mock anger. Tristan, Joey, Tea and Mai walked in properly and sat down.   
"This feels really weird" Tea commented on the mud  
"It's s'pose to be relaxing" Mai replied.   
  
They sat there for half an hour chatting. Yami started getting restless. He looked over at Yugi. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the mud. Yami smiled and flicked mud at him. It hit Yugi on the nose. The others laughed, as his opened his eyes.   
"Who did that?" he asked, sitting up straight and wiping the mud from his nose. They all pointed to Yami. He pulled an innocent face.  
"Would I do that to you?" he asked. Yugi nodded and flung a handful of mud at him. Yami dodged and it hit Tristan's chest. He gave a surprised expression and flung his own handful back, just when Yami straightened up. It hit him in the back of his head. He turned to face Tristan and got hit in the back of the head again.  
"Mud fight!" Joey shouted as he threw more mud at Yami. Everyone joined in. I  
Instead of hitting each other, they teamed up against Yami, who was left by himself on one side of the bath. He attempted to throw some back.  
"Hey, no fair, there's to many of you!" he shouted whilst laughing. Tristan and Joey went over to him.  
"You're right Yami, you need help" they winked evilly at each other and started ducking Yami under the mud. When he surfaced he scrambled out of the bath. Everyone else did too. To the people walking past, all they saw was a giant mass of mud being chased by five other (recognisable) people.  
  
2 hours later, they were clean and hungry. Tristan suggested they go to the same placed they went to 3 weeks ago. Joey suggested they get yet another giant size pizza. Yugi stood up.  
"Err, I just remembered. I have to, umm phone Grandpa to say when we'll be back" he said walking off quickly.  
"Why does Yugi have to do that?" Mai asked.  
"He doesn't. I reckon he's just trying to get out of ordering the pizza" Yami explained.  
"Who's gonna order then?" Joey asked. They all pointed towards him. He frowned and walked off.  
  
A very full looking group (apart from Yami who refused to eat more than he had to), departed towards the beach (again). They reached the beach and sat facing the road on the dunes. As they watched shouting could being heard. Yami Bakura and YYC ran past.  
"Give me back my muffin you Bastard!" she shouted.   
"Bwahahahaha! Never! It's mine, all mine!" he shouted back. Everyone on the sand dune sweat dropped.  
"Now that was scary" Tea commented. The others nodded.  
"You'd think, Yami Bakura would learn not to take her muffins" Yugi stated. Yami nodded in agreement. He looked across the road. He immediately stood. He ran down the dune and veered left across the beach.  
"Yami where're you goin?" Yugi shouted. Yami turned his head back and smiled.  
"To get the Kaiba Torturing Squad!" he yelled back. Joey smiled evilly.  
"Shall we join him?" he asked, standing. They all nodded and ran after Yami.  
"Wait for us!!!!!!!!!" they chorused.   
  
Finished at last ^_^ So was it as funny as the other? Please tell me what you guys think by reviewing as always!! 


End file.
